If Thats What It Takes
by Bataru
Summary: Raven knows something is coming that she is fearing most, what will happen when he captures her? will the titans save her in time? Will Raven finally be able to feel her emotions? will Caim be friend or foe? find out! :P
1. Chapter 1

I don't own teen titans.  
I only own the big mean villain lolz

this is my first teen titans fanfic so it might be bad.

Chapter 1:

The Teen Titans tower stood peacefully. It was an cloudy day, and raining lightly. Here and there were sounds of thunder in the distance. On the roof of the tower stood Raven, with her hood on. She was near the edge of the roof looking up at the sky with an worried look upon her face. "Not now..." she whispered.

Inside the tower everyone except for Raven was inside. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing with the game station, Starfire was watching them play, and Robin was worried about Raven. He hadn't seen her this morning, and she had been acting weird for the last couple of days. It bothered him that Raven was downer then usual and keeping secrets from the rest of them, but he felt sorry for her, sorry that she couldn't show any emotions at all. 'It must be hard,' Robin thought, walking into the living room to see his friends. "Has anyone seen Raven?" he asked. Starfire looked his way when he spoke. "Friend Raven? The last time I saw her she went up to the roof," she replied, turning to watch her friends play the game. "Thanks Star," Robin said, walking to the door that lead to the roof. Cyborg noticed him in the corner of his eye. "I wouldn't go up there, I think she would prefer to be alone," he advised. Ignoring him, Robin continued through the door and shut it behind him, hearing Cyborg call out from the other side of the door -"You passed me!"- and the sound of Beast Boy's laughter. He continued up the stairs. Reaching the top, Robin opened the door slowly and walked out on to the roof, spotting Raven.

Raven walked closer to the edge, tilting her head up to the sky and closing her eyes. She felt the rain drops fall on her face one by one. "How will I tell the others about this when this comes here, everything could be destroyed" Raven said, trailing off. She heard someone walking up from behind her. "Who were you talking to?" Robin asked with concern. Raven slowly lowered her head to look at the ground. "No one," she answered vaguely. "I heard voices, is there something wrong? Because if there is, you know you can tell me anything. I'll be there to help the best I can," Robin replied, walking to Raven's side so he could see her face. She remained silent. Then he realized that he'd only mentioned himself. He added, "So will the others, we'll all be by your side to help you, Raven." When she turned to face him, he gave her a half-smile. "All you would have to do is tell us what's bothering you for us to help you," Robin said, putting his hands on her shoulders. Raven backed up quickly to avoid his action. "What's wrong?" he asked. "My emotions are dangerous, you know that," Raven said, but she did enjoy the warmth his hands gave her. "But, doesn't it feel good to know people care about you? That you're not alone, and that you don't have to be?" Robin asked. Raven looked down again, she was trying not to let tears fall. "Hmm, hmm..." was all Raven could manage to say. Robin walked back over to Raven, and put his arms around her. Her eyes went wide for awhile, but when she relaxed a bit, she started to blush slightly. When Robin let go from the hug he looked at her, he didn't know what was happening, he wanted to know.

"Robin, there's something you have to know, I've wasted enough time already", she started, looking back at him from beneath her hood. "What is it?" Robin asked. "Well, the real question is, who is it...something is coming, something bad. All of the Titans together cannot defeat him, I know this for a fact," Raven said. Robin just looked at her, in shock. "This person is that strong?" he asked. Raven nodded. "Yes, I should know, I've fought him before I joined the Titans. I failed, lucky to even survive, but all our powers, our skills, don't stand a chance against him unless" Raven said, trailing off with a sad look on her face. "Unless what?" Robin asked. "Nothing, forget it, but we don't have much time, he's coming in a matter of minutes", she said, looking at the grayish clouded sky. Robin eyed the sky, looking around for anything, anyone, all of a sudden the sky lit up with a powerful bright light. "Shield your eyes!" Raven yelled, covering her eyes with her arm, Robin doing the same. "What's going on?" Robin asked in fear. "You will see soon", she replied. Just then the light vanished. They both looked around them, spotting the villain.

ok first chapter, and I'm sorry if they sound out of character, but other then that I still hope you like this, please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

What happened last chapter:

All of a sudden the sky lit up with a powerful bright light. "Shield your eyes!" Raven yelled, covering her eyes with her arm, Robin doing the same. "What's going on?" Robin asked in fear. "You will see...soon", she replied. Just then the light vanished. They both looked around them, spotting the villain.

Inside the tower, the alarm went off, sending the 3 titans to the big computer screen. Cyborg checked the location.

"The villain's on the roof of the Tower," he reported, turning to face the others. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Dude, isn't that where Robin and Raven are?" he asked, his voice rising in panic.

"Yeah, let's go!" Cyborg replied, already running towards the roof with Starfire flying ahead of him and Beast Boy changing into a dog to follow behind them.

Meanwhile, on the roof:

Raven just stared at the villain. It had been so long since the last time she'd seen him, years-she'd stared at him then, as she was doing now-and still he was the same...

Flashback:

It had all started on Azarath. They'd once been close friends in their childhood years-that is, until he'd betrayed her.

When Raven saw him that final time, he seemed...different. She couldn't explain how, exactly, but he didn't seem like the best friend she once knew. Even knowing this, she hadn't expected it. It had all happened so fast. One moment they'd confided everything in each other, and now here she was, covered with scars he'd given her.

She fell to the ground, clutching her arm where he'd just dug his claws into her. She glared at him, her eyes burning with rage. She may not have known or felt many emotions, but this particular emotion was familiar to her.

"Why...why are you doing this, Caim?" She shook her head and continued to stare in anger and bewilderment at her former friend. "You promised me we would always be friends!" She stood up and clenched her fists. She couldn't believe what was happening, what she was doing. Caim smirked.

"We were only kids then. It was just a dumb promise we made when we were foolish and young. We aren't children anymore, look around you, Raven! We're teenagers now, it's been years since we made that promise. Did you honestly think it would last forever? I always thought you wouldn't be that stupid." He laughed cruelly while Raven bowed her head in regret and shame.

"Yes, I did. I guess that was my mistake," she said bitterly, "but you never told me why you're hurting me like this!"

"Things change, you know that. Nothing can last forever, not even friendship. Now, I know that doesn't explain everything. Why am I doing this? Well...to tell you the truth, I really don't like you. In fact-I just plain despise you!" he replied, running towards her to injure her with his claws again, and then flying up into the air with demonic wings to shoot magical lightning her way.

Raven didn't have enough time to escape from his attack or defend herself with her powers. All she could do was survive the powerful attack, and force herself to get back up afterwards.

"Not giving up, eh? You will regret that." Caim threatened, still airborne.

"I doubt that." Raven stood her ground, and as she cried out, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" her eyes glowed white. Her hands were also glowing as she lifted a boulder with her powers and sending it right at him, knocking him to the ground. She watched him get back up.

"I see you're getting better, but you're still not good enough!" he shouted as he took out his sword. He charged at Raven again and quickly sliced the sword across her abdomen.

She fell once again to her knees, putting her hand over the gushing wound with her other hand placed on the ground to hold her up.

"You can't defeat me, and nothing-no one-ever will," he declared.

"Don't try to reassure yourself, Caim. There will be a day when I will be the one to defeat you!"

"Then I'll spare your life to give you the chance to live up to that threat," he said as he laughed.

End of Flashback

His laughter could still be heard in her mind from that day, a cruel, wicked laugh that made her shiver when she heard it.

Caim gazed at Raven, and as he slowly walked near her, he reached to grip her chin tightly with his hand. The feeling of his claws on her face made her shudder.

"It's good to see you again, Raven," he said, wearing that same old smirk of his.

"Don't touch her!" Robin cried as he pulled out his Bo-staff, preparing to fight him. Caim let go of her face and turned to Robin.

Robin continued, "I don't know who you are or what your plans are, but I do know that you're an enemy and I need to bring you down!" He knew Raven had told him that even all the Titans together couldn't defeat him. But he knew he had to try.

The other teen titans came running up on the roof, seeing Raven and Robin with Caim.

"Raven, Robin! Is everything alright?" Starfire asked with panic.

"Everything is just fine", Raven replied sarcastically.

Beast Boy changed into his human self. "Why aren't we fighting?" Beast boy asked, confused.

"Even if we did fight, we wouldn't win," Raven answered hopelessly. All of the Titans stared at her in shock with the exception of Robin, who was focusing on the enemy.

"That's not like you, Raven. Why wouldn't we win?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Beast Boy mimicked.

Starfire said nothing and continued to look at her in hope for an answer along with the others.

Raven sighed in exasperation. She didn't want to tell them, but she had to anyway. "I've fought him before and he was far too powerful for me to beat him. It was difficult enough when I was alone, but now he's probably gained more skills and powers, who knows how strong he is now? All of our powers combined probably can't overcome him. If you do choose to fight him, you'd better watch yourselves."

For a minute all of the Titans looked scared, but fear was quickly replaced with determination as they turned to face the villain. Robin was charging at Caim before he knocked him out of the way.

"For all of you that don't know me, I am Caim, the all-powerful demon. I come from the planet Azarath, and I suppose I could once be considered Raven's...friend."

He grinned evilly at Raven when she added, enraged, "Until you betrayed me!"

"And then defeated her, in a battle I'm sure she'll never forget," he added, concluding his introduction to the Titans.

"Like we even care who you are!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Oh, but you will care, when I take my plan into action. It's too bad Slade couldn't pull it off himself..." he said with a wicked grin.

Raven looked at him in shock. "You know Slade?" she asked.

"I knew him, yes," he replied.

"Knew?" She questioned. Caim nodded.

"That is, until I killed him and stole his plan," he said with a laugh. The Titans all gazed at him in shock.

"It wasn't the easiest thing to do when I wasn't as powerful as I am now, but somehow I managed to pull it off", he said casually.

"We may have lost the strongest enemy we ever had, but things have now gotten worse, a lot worse," Raven said.

Sorry if he doesn't sound so bad, or evil, I'm not so good at doing stuff like that, but I'm trying my best, he'll get a little bit eviler in later chapters though!


	3. Chapter 3

What happened last chapter:

The Titans all gazed at him in shock. "It wasn't the easiest thing to do when I wasn't as powerful as I am now, but somehow I managed to pull it off", he said casually.

"We may have lost the strongest enemy we ever had, but things have now gotten worse, a lot worse," Raven said.

Chapter 3:

"I've had enough of this, we have to fight him. Even if it means our lives," Cyborg said, as he aimed his sonic cannon at Caim. Caim only laughed.

"You think I came here for a fight? You're sadly mistaken," he said, glancing at each one of the Titans. "It's like this, you're all to weak for me to fight you. I love a challenge, and you're certainly not it. My advice for you: get more training," Caim continued.

"How would you even know that?" Cyborg replied, as his cannon changed back into his arm.

"Yeah! You never even fought us all together!" Beast Boy agreed.

"I don't have to, I can tell by just looking at you," Caim said.

"We're stronger than you think we are," Robin retorted with a confident smirk.

Caim looked at Robin with a raised eyebrow. "Is that a challenge to fight you?" he asked.

"Please, can we all just be friends?" Starfire asked pleadingly.

"No Star. He is our enemy and we have to fight him no matter what," Robin answered, turning his gaze back at Caim. "Yes, it is," he continued venomously.

"Wait," Raven interrupted, "Why are you here, if you don't want to fight us?" she asked.

Caim, completely ignoring Robin, walked over to Raven. "To fulfill half of my plan," he responded.

"Which is?" she questioned him.

"Let's just say that you, my dear, are part of it," Caim said, looking at Raven and sensing her fear. "But...seeing how all your little friends are near you right now, it wouldn't work; I'm only after you. You're my biggest threat," he finished, turning around and walking to the edge of the roof.

"When you're after her, we'll all be there with her, always-you got that? And next time we will fight you!" Robin yelled after him. He wanted to fight him then. He didn't want Caim to get away and be back to hunt Raven down, he would never let it happen. Robin ran toward him with his weapon in his tight grasp.

Caim felt someone closing in on him. He turned around to get hit in his stomach with Robin's weapon-hard. His face held no traces of pain or shock, though; he just looked at Robin. "I told you I wasn't here to fight you weaklings" Caim trailed off as he slammed his arm at Robin, the force of the blow causing him to slide across the floor to the wall.

"Robin!" Raven called out in concern, as she saw him slam against the wall.

"Robin, there will be a time when you won't be with her, and until that time comes, I'll be back. You can count on it!" Caim said as he flew up into the sky.

"We'll be ready" Robin said quietly, Starfire running over to him to help him up.

"Cover your eyes," Raven said, as she used her cape to wrap it in front of her eyes. Everyone with the exception of Beast Boy followed her orders, when the bright light returned in the sky. When it vanished, the rain and the storm stopped. Caim was gone.

Beast Boy's eyes had turned into white circles after the light shined in them, he felt like he was blind, not to mention a bit dizzy from the light. He shook his head as his eyes turned normal again. "Guys, where the heck did that light come from?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven couldn't help but scowl at him. "I told you to cover your eyes. But anyway, that light appears every time he comes to Earth and returns to Azarath, my home planet."

"How does he do this?" Starfire asked.

"He is a demon that lives on Azarath. Every demon born there can learn those kind of powers," she replied as she pulled down her hood, noticing that it was no longer raining.

Robin walked over to Raven. "So he lives in space, on Azarath?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right."

"Can't we just use the T-ship to track him down?" Beast Boy asked with a shrug.

"And after that, do what? Fight? And for what, to die?" Raven responded sharply.

"Well-" Beast Boy started.

"She's right, we need another plan," Robin agreed. He looked at Raven. "And don't worry, Raven. As long as we're here he can't do anything to harm you."

"That's right, we've got your back, Rae," Cyborg said.

"Yes!" Starfire said with a bright smile.

Beast Boy nodded. "That's what friends are for, right?" he said in agreement.

"Thanks everyone," Raven said, looking at all of her friends.

They walked to the roofs door that lead back inside the Tower. Cyborg reached for it and held it open for everyone. When the last Titan went inside, he continued into the living room to see all of the Titans were sitting on couches. He sat down next to Starfire.

"So what's the plan, Robin?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

What happened last chapter:

They walked to the roofs door that lead back inside the Tower. When the last Titan went inside, he continued into the living room to see all of the Titans were sitting on couches. He sat down next to Starfire.

"So what's the plan, Robin?" Cyborg asked.

Chapter 4:

"I'm not sure at this point, but we'll think of something", Robin said, deep in thought.

Raven stood up from the couch where she had been sitting.

"It's late, I'm going to bed."

"Are you sure that it is safe to be alone, friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, Starfire", Raven responded, as she walked into the dark hallway to her room.

"Beast boy, Cyborg, I want you two to guard her door tonight", Robin said suddenly.

"I need to go think about our plan", he explained, standing up and following Raven through the dark hallway to his room.

Starfire yawned loudly. "I must sleep also, good luck with your guardian duties tonight!" Starfire smiled and also stood up, continuing through the hallway into her room.

"Well BB, lets get to our post", Cyborg said, standing up from the couch and turning towards the hallway.

Beast Boy nodded, getting up and walking to Raven's door. Cyborg followed.

Meanwhile, in a dark room on the planet Azarath:

Caim stood by a window staring out into the night, smirking. His plan to capture Raven would soon take action. He tore his gaze away from the night sky and turned around, walking to a metal table in the middle of the dismal room. Near it there was a large laser aimed at the table. Caim looked at it and smiled.

"It took me long enough to make the perfect machinery just for you. And now that I've finally finished you, I can finally begin my plan", he said, laughing harshly.

"Those brats should all be asleep by now. Now is the time to make my move." He used his powers to make the light return, the light that brought him back to Earth.

He appeared standing on one of the buildings back in Jump City, eyeing the Titans Tower.

He walked over to the building edge and sat down. He could have easily just taken Raven from her room while she slept, but this way would be a lot more fun.

Back at the Titans Tower:

Cyborg and Beast boy sat near Raven's door quietly, keeping an eye out for Caim and making sure he didn't come back.

Inside Raven's room, Raven lay snugly under her covers, sound asleep.

"Raven wake up!" Caim ordered from inside her mind.

She quickly jerked awake. She could recognize his voice from anywhere. Raven looked around her room, thinking he was there.

"Show yourself!" Raven cried.

"I'm not there with you; I am quite near though" Caim said, trailing off.

Raven got out of her bed and walked over to where she hung her cape. She put it on and continued to look around her room, fearing that he was lying.

Raven suddenly stopped, feeling dark forces trying to enter her mind. She immediately knew it was Caim, trying to control her mind and make her his puppet. She knew this from previous experiences with her father.

'What are you planning' Raven thought, taking her fighting stance. She then realized how helpless she was. She could not stop him with physical means because he wasn't there, and if she tried to resist mentally he would just take over her mind anyway. She didn't know what would happen if she called for help, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

"There's no use telling you, for you'll only forget after you come to me", Caim replied.

Suddenly Raven's eyes turned a grayish black, becoming void and lifeless. Caim had taken control of her.

He made her limp body levitate over to the window in Raven's room. He didn't know that Cyborg and Beast boy were near her door, he just assumed that the window was the faster way to get Raven out of the Tower.

Caim made her force the window open. Once it was completely open, he made her body levitate in the air and guided her out of the window and towards the building where he was located.

Raven's body floated above the city's dark sky. The real Raven had no idea what was going on. She was trapped in darkness, all alone. There was nothing here but endless darkness with no light, no means of escape. She had no idea what this place was, but she already hated it.

Caim watched her float towards him, smirking. He loved to win. He never felt happier than when he gained some victory or prize. And messing with Raven felt no different.

He lowered her body onto the roof of the building. Caim walked over to Raven.

"That's my good little puppet", Caim said, laughing. He took a hold of Raven's arm tightly, and used his powers to return to Azarath. The light returned, transporting him and Raven to his hide-out.

Beast boy and Cyborg were completely ignorant to what had happened on the other side of the door they were guarding.

Sorry it took so long updating, I had a little writer's block lol, I had no ideas or anything, and it really sucked! But I hope you like this chapter I tried making it longer too.

And thank you antiterra for your ideas! They helped me lots lol


	5. Chapter 5

What happened last chapter:

"That's my good little puppet," Caim said, laughing. He took a hold of Raven's arm tightly, and used his powers to return to Azarath. The light returned, transporting him and Raven to his hide-out.

Beast boy and Cyborg were completely ignorant to what had happened on the other side of the door they were guarding.

Chapter 5:

Caim arrived at his hide-out with Raven, he let go of her arm knowing it would be safe too do so.

Raven was still under his control, standing next to Caim like she was his shadow. When he walked she walked, when he told her to do something, she would do it.

The real Raven trapped in darkness knew bad things were going to happen to her, she could feel it.

Caim walked over to the machine he created, Raven following close behind him. 'As soon as I use this on Raven, she will no longer be a threat to me...' Caim thought as he looked at his creation.

"Lay down on the table, puppet," Caim ordered.

Raven followed his commands, of course. As she lay down on the table Caim strapped her down, putting straps around her stomach and feet, and then putting chains on both her wrists. But these weren't normal chains-they would stop Raven from using her powers for a short amount of time.

Caim didn't want Raven in his control now; he wanted her to feel the pain the machine would give her. He concentrated hard for a few seconds, and by doing this Raven was now out of his control.

Meanwhile, back at the tower:

Robin lay in his bed under the covers, still awake. He was still trying to figure out a plan to stop Caim, and to help Raven any way he could. Robin couldn't think clearly, being tired. Every so often his eyes would drift shut, and when they did he had to force them back open again.

"Raven…" Robin whispered. He knew he wouldn't be able to open his eyes if they closed once more. Eventually they did, and he fell asleep with only one thing on his mind: Raven.

Robin's dream:

"When she's alone, I will be there to take her away," said a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"No, you'll leave Raven alone. I'll make sure of it!" Robin answered, knowing it was Caim.

Caim walked out of the strong fog that was almost everywhere. "Do you honestly think you will be able to stop me by yourself? I see none of your little friends here to help you," Caim said, as he walked over to Raven, who was standing next to Robin.  
"Well there's you, of course," Caim continued, "But you're not much help, are you?" he sneered.

Raven looked at him, knowing what he meant.

Caim took out his sword, and looked directly at Raven with a smirk.

Robin knew exactly what would happen if he didn't take action quickly.

"You're fighting with me, leave her out of this!" Robin cried out while putting himself in front of Raven to defend her. He honestly had no idea as to how he was going to help her. 

Caim laughed. "Wrong!" he answered, looking at Robin as he kicked him down with ease.

Caim turned his gaze back to Raven, grabbing hold of her cape and pushing her down on the ground while he still held it.

"Use your powers!" Robin shouted, getting up from the ground.

But before Raven could do anything at all, he stabbed her in the stomach with his sword and slowly pulled it back out, and all the while that smirk was still on his face.

"RAVEN!" Robin screamed.

End of dream.

Robin awoke from his dream, still screaming Raven's name. He was breathing rapidly and sweat was streaming down his face.

Now he was even more worried than he'd been before and was extremely anxious. Over and over again, he wondered in his head: 'Could this dream be real? Could it really happen?

'Why didn't she use her powers…?' Robin thought, as he got out of bed. 'It was just a dream, but…'

"Raven, I have to check on you…" Robin said to himself, making his way to his bedroom door turning the knob and opening it. He walked down the hallway toward her door.

He saw Beast Boy and Cyborg sitting on the ground, both yawning.

"Robin, what are you doing up?" Cyborg asked sleepily.

"I just need to check on her…" Robin said as he walked up to Raven's door and knocked.


	6. Chapter 6

What happened last chapter:

He saw Beast Boy and Cyborg sitting on the ground, both yawning.

"Robin, what are you doing up?" Cyborg asked sleepily.

"I just need to check on her…" Robin said as he walked up to Raven's door and knocked.

Chapter 6:

The real Raven returned to her body, with her mind back in her control. Her eyes turned back to their normal violet color. Raven looked around to see where she was. All she could remember was Caim, and his voice inside her head.

"Welcome back, Raven…" said a voice she immediately recognized as Caim's.

At this point there were many thoughts running through her head, like: _What happened? Where am I? How did I get here? What are your plans, Caim? And most_ _of all_, _how do I fit into this?_

"You must be wondering where you are and how you got here without a fight, right? It's really quite simple. I controlled you with my mind, made you come out of your Tower and meet me on one of the nearby roofs in Jump City, and then I took you to Azarath.

"Azarath…?" Raven whispered, noticing the straps that held her down. She had to find a way to get out of this place. She began to say, "Azarath, Metrion-"

"Don't even try to use your powers now. They're useless as long as you still have those chains on your wrists." Caim said this with a confident grin on his face that made her feel helpless. She didn't know if he was lying or not, but no matter what she still had to try.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven cried out, struggling to break free of her chains, but just as he said, her powers were completely useless.

Caim strode over to his machine and placed his hand on the switch. He had to do this quickly, before those chains stopped working and Raven could use her powers again.

"This could hurt a bit," he said, laughing as he flipped on the switch. The machine charged up and shot out and electrical wave at Raven.

When it hit her the pain flooded her body right away. She bit down on her tongue, trying not to scream. She didn't want to know that Caim had won this battle-but she had the feeling he had won long before this. She didn't know exactly what this machine did, but it felt like it was draining something out of her. Raven's hands tightly gripped the table she was lying on, her fingernails clawing at it because of the horrible pain. She could no longer prevent the long withheld scream from tearing from her throat-a loud, bloodcurdling scream.

Caim only stood there, quietly watching in enjoyment.

Meanwhile, back at the Tower:

Robin knew Raven would be sleeping and wouldn't hear his knocking, but he decided to go inside anyway. Cyborg and Beast Boy had fallen asleep from being up half the night, but he didn't mind. Right now, all he cared about was Raven.

He turned the door knob slowly, hearing the hinges creak as the door opened. He stepped inside her dark room, noticing the eerie shadows on her walls. Her room was creepy, every one that had been in there thought so. But Robin happened to like her room.

He walked over to the light switch and turned it on. A bright light filled the room, the shadows on the walls disappearing. He then turned to faced Raven's bed. He stood completely still in shock, staring at the bed.

Raven wasn't in it.

Robin began to panic. He ran out of her room into the hallway where Beast Boy and Cyborg were still sleeping. 'Maybe she's on the roof meditating,' Robin thought, trying to calm himself down. But his hopes were shattered when he realized that she would never do that this late at night.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy! Wake up, this is an emergency!" Robin shouted, waking the other two Titans up.

Beast Boy yawned loudly. "Is it morning yet…?" he muttered sleepily.

"No, Raven's gone. Are you sure you didn't see anyone come by her room?" Robin asked.

"No one's come this way, and we didn't here anything from inside her room," Cyborg answered uneasily.

"Okay. Cyborg-go get Starfire. And Beast Boy and I will look inside her room."

Cyborg and Beast Boy quickly stood up. Cyborg began to walk towards Starfire's room while Robin and Beast Boy went back inside Raven's room to search for clues about her disappearance.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Beast Boy asked.

"Anything that would lead us to where Raven went," Robin said as he started to search the room.

"Beast Boy, look!" Robin said, automatically noticing the opened window. He ran over to it and looked out, then turning to look back at Beast Boy.

"Why would Raven go out through her window in the middle of the night?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously.

"I don't think she did. I have a feeling I know who's behind this," Robin replied, Beast Boy knowing he was referring to Caim.

Cyborg and Starfire came walking into the room.

"You mustn't explain why we're all awake so early, Cyborg told me everything, friend Robin," Starfire said with a yawn.

"Robin thinks Caim is behind Raven's disappearance," Beast Boy informed the others.

"If he is, shouldn't we go find him and find out where Raven is? She could be in danger as we speak," Cyborg said.

Robin walked over to Raven's door. "Wherever Caim is, Raven could be with him, but I'm more worried about what he could be doing to her. Cyborg, do you think you can track her signal and figure out where she is?" he asked.

"No problem," Cyborg replied.

"Okay, from what Raven told us, he lives on her home world, Azarath. We're going to need the T-ship for this mission."

Robin and the rest ran into the living room and over to the roof's door. Robin opened it and kicked the door holder underneath it, making the door stay open. They continued up the stairway towards the other door on the top floor. Robin pushed open the door and everyone walked out onto the roof, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Robin, I think you should take a look at this," said Cyborg, who was tracking down Raven's signal when they reached the roof,

Robin walked over to him as he looked at the tracking device, "What?" he asked,

"Her signal is not on here, not even in space," Cyborg said,

"What are you saying, Cyborg?" Robin asked worriedly.

"She's nowhere to be found," Cyborg said.

"Do you think Caim knew about her tracking signal and wrecked it, knowing we would go after him?" Beast Boy asked.

"Wait," said Starfire, "I remember friend Raven telling me once while we were meditating that her home world is in another dimension. If friend Raven is there, we cannot help her now," she finished sadly.

"So all we have to do is wait for what might happen next?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't like this at all…but we have no choice but to wait," Robin said, as he slowly walked back over to the roof's door and opened it, going back down the stairs and into the living room through the already opened door.

The others followed him shortly in defeat, after Robin reached the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

What happened last chapter:

"I don't like this at all, but we have no choice but to wait," Robin said, as he slowly walked back over to the roof's door and opened it, going back down the stairs and into the living room through the already opened door.

The others followed him shortly in defeat, after Robin reached the living room.

Chapter 7:

Caim smiled wickedly, knowing the machine had done its purpose. He enjoyed every bit how things were going right for him, and he would keep it that way-no matter what. Caim turned off the machine, and when the electrical wave vanished he walked over to the table where Raven lied, unconscious.

He stared down at Raven for awhile. "I hate to admit it, but I don't like seeing you like this, Raven," said Caim as he started to unbuckle the chains on her wrists.

"It was completely necessary to strip you of your powers, otherwise you would have been in my way. And we can't have that, can we?" Caim reasoned. He knelt down to her feet and untied the straps, sliding Raven off the table and carrying her in his arms. He then entered another room in his hide-out and walked over to the nearest wall, lowering her to the floor and leaning her against it. He took some chains attached to the wall and draped them over Raven's feet, fastening them tightly around her ankles.

"That should hold you for now," Caim murmured as he turned and moved to leave the room.

"Ugh" Raven raised her hand to her forehead, wincing because of her piercing headache. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, remembering what had taken place only several hours before.

Caim heard Raven stir behind him. Turning to face her, he mused, "So you woke up, eh? I was thinking that you would have been knocked out for awhile from a blast like that."

"You thought wrong," Raven retorted while staring down at the ground, unable to look at his face without feeling sick. "What did you do to me with that machine?"

Caim chuckled a bit. "I'm glad you asked. That machine I used on you drained all of your strength, not to mention your powers are gone...which means you can feel every emotion you could possibly want without any repercussions. Haven't you ever wanted to know what that's like, Raven? Thanks to me, you can. You should be grateful, since after all, I have done you a favor."

Raven couldn't help but look up at Caim in revulsion. "Would you mind explaining to me how the hell that can be considered a favor?"

"I see that you're only worried about your worthless powers. Did you not hear a word that came out of my mouth? I have now finally given you a chance to feel. To cry, to get angry...even to love." There was an oddly amused look on Caim's face as he said this.

Raven glowered at Caim and proclaimed, "I don't care about that! You stole my powers and I want them back, no matter what it takes to get them. And when I do you will be the one weak and defenseless, and you'll be at my mercy!"

Laughing, Caim said coolly, "You seem to have forgotten that right now you're at my mercy, powerless and weak and chained to this wall. And you don't even have your little friends here to futilely attempt to rescue you. You're all alone."

"You're wrong. My friends may not be here, but I'm never alone! They'll come here to get me soon, I know they will. In reality you're the one who's really alone. Why else would you keep me here if I'm not of anymore use to you?"

"I think that you're the one who's mistaken." Caim knelt down next to Raven, who was sitting with her head turned to stare resolutely in another direction. He gripped her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Raven. Believe me, you're much more useful than you think you are."

Meanwhile, back at the Tower:

The other Titans kept watching Robin pace back and forth silently. There was a long moment when nobody spoke until Starfire finally piped up,

"Friend Robin, do you wish to sleep?"

Robin stopped pacing and looked at Starfire for a few seconds, and then answered, "Starfire...I can't sleep knowing Raven could be in danger, and out of our reach so we can't save her. How can we get to her?"

"Uh err..." Beast Boy stuttered, searching for an answer to give.

"We shall think of something, yes?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"I hope so. I really hope so" Robin replied, sighing.

Cyborg walked over to Robin and put his hand on his shoulders. "Look, Raven's a tough girl. She can take care of herself if anything happens." He smiled, trying to cheer the Boy Wonder up.

"I know that...but..." Robin hesitated and hung his head, frowning.

"Come on guys, let's get to bed!" Beast Boy chimed, standing in the hallway that lead to their rooms.

"Coming," Cyborg said, walking down the hallway to his room and Beast Boy following behind. Starfire watched them go and faced Robin with a worried look on her face.

"Robin, are you not coming with us?"

"I think I'm going to stay out here for a bit longer, you go ahead, Starfire," Robin responded with a weak smile.

"I am worried for you, Robin. You must get your rest so we can search for friend Raven tomorrow," Starfire said softly.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I'm going to bed in a little while, I promise."

Starfire smiled and walked over to Robin, giving him a hug.

"Goodnight, Star," Robin mumbled. Starfire knew he wanted to be alone so she let him go, nodding in return and leaving to go to her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

What happened last chapter:

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I'm going to bed in a little while, I promise."

Starfire smiled and walked over to Robin, giving him a hug.

"Goodnight, Star," Robin mumbled. Starfire knew he wanted to be alone so she let him go, nodding in return and leaving to go to her bedroom.

Chapter 8:

By now, everyone in the Tower was asleep except Robin. He was still tossing and turning on the couch; he was desperately trying to go to sleep, but sleep just wouldn't come to him.

He sighed. 'What can I do…? I can't just sit here all day and hope that something will happen. There has to be a way to reach Raven,' Robin thought.

He yawned and closed his eyes, and it was only a matter of time before he fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning:

"Robin?"

Robin stirred in his sleep, murmuring, "R-Raven…?"

"No…"

Robin woke to see Starfire hovering right above him, smiling. He noticed that the rest of the team was also in the room. Robin sat up from his laying position on the couch.

"I was hoping that you would help us find a way to rescue Friend Raven," Starfire said.

"I'm in. I've been brainstorming all night, but I still need more time," Robin remarked, and stood up. "I'm sorry if I worried you guys," he told the other Titans, stalking off to his bedroom.

When he was gone everyone just stared at each other.

"What are we gonna do? We can't enter Azarath, it's not like we know how to go to another dimension!" Beast Boy looked like he was spazzing out.

"There is no need to worry, friends," said Starfire, attempting to calm down Beast Boy. "Robin will find a way to save the day, as he always does."

"We can't believe any different," Cyborg interjected. "We have to be behind Robin, no matter what."

Starfire and Beast boy looked at Cyborg. "You're right," they said simultaneously.

Meanwhile, back on Azarath:

Raven was sitting on a cold slate floor. She could feel the pain in her ankles from the chains wrapped tightly around them. She looked around the room, noticing that there were no windows- it could have been mistaken for a jail cell.

She was alone now. Caim was somewhere else in his layer. Not that she cared where he was; she was just glad didn't have to see Caim and grating little smirk he always wore. It made her sick just to think about it, much less see it.

Suddenly, her thoughts turned to Robin. What was he doing now? Worrying about her, hopefully. He was probably looking for her right now. He seemed like the type to do whatever it would take to find a Titan if they went missing. And now, all of that would be _for her_. She felt her face grow warm at the thought of Robin being so concerned for her, but then she felt guilty because she knew the whole team was probably going crazy over her.

Normally thinking too much about Robin (For whom she recently began feeling strange emotions that she couldn't explain) would cause her powers to blow something up. 'Well, that's one plus to not having my powers,' she thought sardonically. 'But that doesn't make me feel any better toward Caim.'

"I hate you, Caim," Raven said, clenching her fists and glaring at the door.

Suddenly that particular door swung open, and in walked Caim. "I love you too," he replied sarcastically with his ever-present smirk.

"Tell me what you're planning!"

As Raven spoke, one of Caim's followers walked in.

"Excellent timing... soften her up a bit, would you? But make sure she doesn't die," Caim ordered to his lackey.

"Yes, sir," said the lackey, turning to Raven.

Caim left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"This should teach you how we do things around here, Raven." Caim leaned against the door he had just closed, hearing the cracks of a whip coming from inside the room. He couldn't bear to watch.

He didn't want to see Raven that way.

There was something burning inside him, something that had been there even when he and Raven were "friends". It was slowly becoming a losing battle for him to fight it, and keep it inside. It was painful to watch her suffer and know that he was causing it.

He heard Raven's screams coming from the room. He could feel them piercing his heart that had already been through enough as it was.

"I can't stand anymore of this." Caim burst open the door and came in. His "assistant" was still whipping Raven. He stared down at the pitiful sight of her. Her clothes were torn to reveal bare, bloody skin.

"Stop it," he whispered, revolted.

The "assistant", not hearing him, just went on with his job. "_STOP IT!_" Caim yelled, grabbing him by the shoulder. He turned to Caim, baffled.

"Sir…?"

"Leave here at once. Enough is enough."

The lackey didn't dare talk back, though Caim was sending him out when his job wasn't nearly over yet.

Caim knelt down near Raven and gently lifted her up to sit against the wall. He stared at her face for a moment, then quickly averted his eyes. "Raven…you look terrible…"

Raven swore that she could make out an "I'm sorry" coming out of his mouth, but it was barely audible so she wasn't sure. She wanted to look at his face to see if he looked the least bit apologetic. But she couldn't. Her wounds, the scars that would probably result from them… they were all his doing. He didn't hold the whip, but he was equally at fault.

'But…but he was the one that stopped the whip. He was the one that helped me up…and he sounded like he really cared. Why?'

The pain…it was enough to make her scream, if she'd been strong enough. But she couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She could barely breathe.

Where was Robin? When was he going to save her? How? He had to find a way. He just had to.

"Raven…look at me," Caim demanded. When she didn't he grabbed her chin and forced her to. Raven opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was a strange choking sound. Caim grinned wickedly and leaned in to kiss her. After the kiss was over he sat back, still smiling. He'd always wanted to do that.

Raven just sat for a moment, extremely still. Suddenly, her eyes glowed white, though her powers still didn't work. She shoved Caim as hard as she could, so hard he fell to the floor. "Don't you ever do that _again_," she spat. As she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, Caim just smirked.


End file.
